Needles are very common in medical practices, and are frequently used to deliver medications or to draw blood for diagnosis. As a result of their intensive use, it is estimated that some 600,000 to 800,000 accidental needle stick injuries occur every year. Further, there are roughly 8,000,000 healthcare workers in the United States who are at risk of being stuck with a contaminated needle. As the risks involved in providing medical treatment have risen and individual safety and sanitation are taken into consideration, disposable or single-use type of injection devices have become prevalent. While safer than reusable injection devices, these needles must still be handled carefully and the needle tips must be covered before and after use.
Although currently there exist various needle protection devices, most require the user to take an affirmative step to cover the needle tip after its use, thereby causing potential risk of contact with the needle. Other devices require specially designed needles, plungers, or medicament chambers.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective device that can be installed on a needle to ensure there is only a single use of the needle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective device having a guard that passively covers and protects the needle after an injection. It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective device that controls movement of the guard relative to the needle. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective device that requires an affirmative step to uncover the needle, but automatically covers the needle after an injection. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective device for a needle that is relatively easy to manufacture, reliable and easy to use, and is comparatively cost effective.